As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system may comprise a service processor configured to permit an administrator or other person to remotely monitor and/or remotely manage such information handling system via a management console remotely connected to the information handling system via a network. Oftentimes, a service processor may comprise various items of embedded hardware, including an embedded graphics controller that facilitates display of information from the information handling system to the remote console, and in some instances mirroring to the management console the graphics output displayed to a monitor local to the information handling system, known as remote console redirection. However, many traditional approaches do not typically support an ability of the service processor to provide remote console redirection with a discrete graphics controller of its associated information handling system but external to the service processor. Existing solutions to provide such support are not without significant disadvantages. For example, one solution is to provide discrete cabling of the discrete graphics processor back into a video connection of the service processor, but such solution adds additional cost, space, and cabling limitations, and such solution cannot be supported in many modular server solutions wherein multiple modular information handling systems reside in a single chassis.